


Stolen Stars Assorted Scenes

by lostinthecosmos



Series: Zason and Serian [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Cuddling, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boyfriends, Corruption, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Loss of Trust, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Nonbinary Character, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Therapy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Trust Issues, Vampire Turning, Violence, Witchcraft, Witches, Worth Re-Reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthecosmos/pseuds/lostinthecosmos
Summary: A variety of stories centered around a seemingly soulless psychopath and a powerless nobility who form a relationship together and help each other work out past trauma
Relationships: Kerian Baxter/Simon Miller, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Zason and Serian [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374811
Kudos: 1





	Stolen Stars Assorted Scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roses_Meggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Meggy/gifts).



> i know you don’t know these characters but i loved working on this and i hope you love theres two idiots. ill be writing much more about them soon.

Simon searched through his small bag of clothes to try to find a shirt to put on to cover his old scars. Once he got one to put on, he opened the door to the bar, finally facing Kerian who was clearly about to leave before the rain came pouring down. He grabbed onto Kerian’s broomstick before he could fly off. 

“Hey, just..wait a sec before you leave.” 

Kerian felt his head beating rapidly. He had no idea what Simon’s intentions might be but hearing his soft tone and the expression on his face gave him a sliver of hope. He got down from his broomstick.

“I’m listening, what do you want from me?” 

Simon sighed as he mustered up to courage to let out his feelings. “I want you to stay with me.” 

Kerian drew back a bit, he blinked. He repeated that over and over in his mine until it didn’t even sound like words anymore. “E-Excuse me?” 

“You heard me. I think I need you to stay.” 

Rain started to pour down on them,it wasn’t long before they were both soaked and thunder boomed in the background. Kerian started to shake, he wanted to get out of the rain quickly. “But why? Why after all the crazy stuff we’ve both been through? You seemed so fed up with me so why would you ever want me to stay?” 

“Because being with you doesn’t make me feel so empty like I have for a long time, and it seems like being with me brings out something you never had before as well. I think we might be..what’s that word? In love.” 

Kerian jumped, his face became noticeably red. Was he in love? Was that the way he felt about him? He never really thought he’d let himself go to any romantic feelings for anyone ever again. But he knew he was going to have to eventually. But was Simon the person he should trust? 

“So maybe we are? What can we do about it?” 

Simon still felt unsure about what he was saying. “We stay together. I want to stay with you.” 

Kerian took a deep breath. Where else would he go if Simon was willing to stay with him. “Then I’ll stay. I’m putting my trust in you.” 

Simon grabbed Kerian's hand and took him inside the bar. 

“Do I still have to follow those rules you gave me?” 

Simon shook his head. “No, no more rules.” 

Kerian took off his hat, ringing it out. “Good..no more rules. I think I’m gonna go take a shower, I’m literally freezing.” 

Simon leans over the front counter. “You go get yourself cleaned up then.” 

While Kerian was up in the shower, he took the time to process what had only happened moments ago. It just felt like it all went by so incredibly fast. He wasn’t even sure what their relationship would be from now on, would it be okay to ask? It seemed like it would be so obvious but Kerian had no idea. Was he even ready to start a new relationship? He still wasn’t so sure about trusting Simon. He wasn’t sure about trusting anyone at all anymore so why would the first person be him? 

Kerian was so unsure about everything, so many whys. Why now? Why here? Why him? Would he ever find out why? He soon came up with a little answer. Something that would hold him over until he got more clues. He’d have to let things play out. He has to let go a bit to find out. He had to trust someone again. But he shouldn’t give up everything for one person again, it already hurt him enough. He’ll give enough. If things go well he’ll give some more. Only a little for now. 

  
  
  



End file.
